Compact lighting devices have become popular consumer products. These devices can be used, for example, to conveniently provide supplemental lighting to small areas lacking sufficient overhead lighting. In one example of a common application, a compact lighting device is mounted to the underside of a kitchen cabinet to provide lighting for a countertop. Compact lighting devices also can be used to provide accent lighting and to provide lighting to areas that may have no other light source, such as closets and storage units.
One example of a known compact lighting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,283 (Bohler). Bohler describes a compact lighting device including light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and an optical assembly that “focuses and disperses the LED output to a desired light contour” (abstract). The compact lighting device of Bohler can be powered by a battery system (column 3, lines 13-15). As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,107 (Benensohn) discloses a hard-wired compact lighting device including a “reflector [that] defines a dished cavity” and a “light transmissive cover” positioned over the reflector (abstract and FIG. 1).